


Regrets

by Kleo_Gonzalez



Series: Codas and Fix its [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleo_Gonzalez/pseuds/Kleo_Gonzalez
Summary: An inspection on Dean and Cas' regrets after the finale, could be placed anywhere in the series actually but it was thought post 15x20
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Codas and Fix its [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103993
Kudos: 6





	Regrets

If Castiel knew better then, he would’ve told them that he’s proud of them more, that he loves them sooner, he would’ve said thank you more, he would’ve explained before and not after, he would’ve left sooner, he would’ve loved him freely, he would’ve been selfish, he would’ve stayed, and he would’ve begged for forgiveness.

If Dean knew better then, he would’ve said thank you, he would’ve trusted, he would have asked why, he would’ve forgiven and asked for forgiveness more, he would’ve asked less questions and different ones, he would’ve listened, he would’ve loved him better, he would’ve let himself be loved sooner, he would’ve begged him to stay.


End file.
